


Dunkle Ecken

by cricri



Series: B-Seiten zu den Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Realization, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, Undercover As Gay
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ähem … Plot? What Plot? Thiel und Boerne geraten in eine ungewohnte Situation. Der Rest ergibt sich ...</p><p>  <i>"Ich wußte gar nicht, daß die in Münster so was kennen ..." Thiel war wirklich überrascht von dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, als sie hinter Hoppenstedt durch diese doch ziemlich unscheinbare Tür getreten waren.</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/9107.html">Originalpost in meinem Livejournal</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dunkle Ecken

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnungen:** Kaum Handlung. Konstruierte Situation. Relativ viel Sex … für meine Verhältnisse. Wieder ein klassisches Slash-Klischee *hüstel* (kommen die Helden versehentlich in eine erotisch angehauchte Situation, und schwups, schon ist es passiert ...)  
>  **Beta:** Farfie  
>  **Kommentar der Autorin:**  
>  Das ist hier so eine Kreuzung von einigen meiner eigenen Texte (Nähe und Privatleben v.a.) mit einem Text von Noctuabunda ("Topflappen stricken"). Ich kann also wirklich sagen: Alles nur geklaut. Zu meiner Verteidigung muß ich sagen, daß ich erst nach dem Schreiben festgestellt hab, wie ähnlich sich manche Stellen sind ... Ich hoffe, ich habe nichts wörtlich übernommen, das habe ich nämlich nicht nocheinmal überprüft.  
> Nix neues unter der Sonne, ich weiß. Aber irgendwie war mir danach ...
> 
> 23.7.: Ich hab auf Jos Anregung nochmal was geändert - hoffentlich zum besseren.  
> 24.7. Naja. So sehr zufrieden bin ich nicht. Vermutlich, weil sich doch zu viel wiederholt. Aber vielleicht hat die ein oder andere in einer akuten Phase trotzdem Spaß am Lesen ... deshalb gebe ich den Text wenigstens hier frei. Read at your own risk ;)

"Ich wußte gar nicht, daß die in Münster so was kennen ..." Thiel war wirklich überrascht von dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, als sie hinter Hoppenstedt durch diese doch ziemlich unscheinbare Tür getreten waren.

"Das ist dann wohl der Darkroom dieses Etablissements", flüsterte Boerne. "Allerdings weit weniger dunkel, als es der Name vermuten lassen würde ..."

Thiel sah zu Boerne hinüber, der trotz seines forschen Tonfalls ziemlich schockiert aussah. Es gab offensichtlich doch Orte in Münster, die der andere noch nicht kannte ... Kurz entschlossen zog er Boerne hinter sich her in eine der dunkleren Ecken; im Eingang konnten sie ja nun wirklich nicht stehen bleiben. Wenn er Begleitung dabei hatte, dann würde ihn hoffentlich keiner der anderen Männer ... ansprechen. Seinetwegen konnte ja jeder tun, was ihn glücklich machte - aber er selbst konnte doch auf eine Beteiligung verzichten. Boerne verstand zum Glück auch ohne weitere Worte, was er vorhatte. Als sie beim Ziel angekommen waren, griff ihn der andere ohne langes Zögern und küßte ihn - oder vielmehr imitierte er recht gekonnt einen Kuß, wie Thiel nach der ersten Schrecksekunde erleichtert feststellte.(1) Er fand das zwar trotzdem ziemlich dreist, andererseits mußten sie ja irgendetwas tun, wenn sie nicht auffallen wollten. Um sie herum wurde nicht gerade intensiv Konversation gepflegt, und ein Kuß war in dieser Umgebung noch die harmloseste aller Varianten. Und wenigstens blieb Boernes Zunge da, wo sie hingehörte, auch wenn das von außen hoffentlich anders aussah. Aber selbst so war das ganze mehr als verstörend. Andererseits hätte es ihn auch schlimmer treffen können, wenn er zum Beispiel mit einem anderen Kollegen in diese Lage geraten wäre, dachte Thiel mit Schaudern. Boerne war wenigstens ... eben Boerne. Und durch die Position an der Wand, an die ihn der andere geschoben hatte, konnte er unauffällig den Raum überblicken, während Boerne wie ein Schutzwall zwischen ihm und dem Rest der Clubbesucher stand. Thiel beruhigte sich langsam, während Boerne seinen Griff lockerte und seine Hand sachte an Thiels Arm nach oben bis in seinen Nacken wandern ließ. Eigentlich war das auch gar nicht so furchtbar schlimm, dachte er gerade, als einer der anderen Männer Boerne eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und der sich mit einem irritierten Gesichtsausdruck von ihm löste.

"Na ihr beiden, Lust auf Gesellschaft?" fragte der Fremde, und Thiel wußte im ersten Moment nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Zum Glück kam ihm Boerne mit einem knappen "Danke, aber das ist hier eine exklusive Veranstaltung" zu Hilfe.

Der Interessent lächelte anzüglich. "Schade ... seid ihr euch da auch ganz sicher?"

Thiel sah mit Entsetzen zu, wie der Fremde mit seiner Zunge an Boernes Hals entlang bis hinters Ohr fuhr. An Boernes konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck war unschwer zu erkennen, daß er sich zurückhalten mußte, um den anderen nicht wegzustoßen. Er merkte plötzlich, daß er Boernes Hand fest umklammert hielt - wann und wie war die eigentlich in seine gerutscht?

"Ja", antwortete Boerne knapp auf die Frage, und er konnte sehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, höflich zu bleiben. Ihm selbst ging es nicht viel besser. Vermutlich war das hier drinnen eine ganz normale Frage, und der Fremde konnte ja nicht ahnen, wie absurd die Idee war. Aber trotzdem verspürte er den völlig irrationalen Wunsch, diesen Kerl von Boerne wegzuzerren und ... Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf das eigentliche Problem und sprang Boerne bei. "Wir sind uns sicher, danke. Und jetzt wären wir gerne wieder alleine, wenn du verstehst was ich meine!"

"Schon gut, schon gut!" Der Fremde hob abwehrend die Hände und wich einen Schritt von Boerne zurück. "Da ist aber jemand territorial."(2)

Er ging weiter zum nächsten Paar, und Boerne sah enorm erleichtert aus. Thiel hingegen fühlte sich immer noch angespannt und wütend und ... sah immer noch dieses Bild vor sich ... als er wieder wahrnahm, was er gerade tat, hatte er Boerne zu sich gezogen und küßte jeden Zentimeter Haut, den der Fremde berührt hatte. Er konnte Boernes Puls unter seinen Lippen spüren und merkte plötzlich, daß der andere sich überhaupt nicht wehrte, sondern seinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht hatte, um ihm mehr Platz zu geben. Als er erschrocken zurückwich, folgte ihm Boerne sofort und er kam gar nicht dazu, noch irgendwas zu sagen, bevor ihn der andere wieder küßte. Er öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, was sich im Rückblick als sehr unkluge Entscheidung herausstellte. Das … war jetzt keine Imitation mehr. Er war schon so weit zurückgewichen, bis sein Hinterkopf gegen die Wand gestoßen war, und konnte nichts anderes mehr tun als sich küssen zu lassen, wenn er nicht handgreiflich werden wollte. Frauen küßten anders,(3) schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Nicht so ... besitzergreifend. Und nicht so ... mit so einer eindeutigen Intention ... jedenfalls nach seiner Erfahrung nicht gleich beim ersten Kuß. Boerne war ihm vorhin ja schon nahe gewesen, aber jetzt ... jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, daß kein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen sie gepaßt hätte. Mit einem Anflug von Panik fiel ihm ein, daß Boerne wahrnehmen mußte, daß ihn das ganze erregte. Daß er seinerseits Boerne spüren konnte, trug auch nicht unbedingt zu seiner Beruhigung bei.

Als er gerade verzweifelt überlegte, wie das enden sollte, und daß er auf gar keinen Fall hier vor all den anderen mit Boerne ... noch weiter gehen wollte, wurden sie durch einen lauten Wortwechsel unterbrochen. Während er abgelenkt gewesen war, war Hoppenstedts Kontaktmann hereingekommen, und die beiden stritten sich nun offenbar. Auch Boerne hatte die Stimmen erkannt und ihn losgelassen. Die beiden anderen verließen den Raum, und Thiel folgte ihnen mit etwas Abstand, um nicht aufzufallen. Als er auf die Tanzfläche hinaustrat, merkte er allerdings, daß das ein strategischer Fehler gewesen war. In dem ganzen Gedränge waren die beiden kaum noch ausfindig zu machen, und außerdem konnte man ihnen nur schwer folgen. Als er sich endlich zum Hinterausgang und auf die Straße durchgeschlagen hatte, mußte Thiel zweierlei feststellen. Hoppenstedt war nicht mehr in Sichtweite. Und er hielt immer noch Boernes Hand fest. Er versuchte den anderen loszulassen, aber erfolglos. Er sah zu seinem Kollegen hinüber und stellte fest, daß Boerne nicht nur ungewöhnlich still war, sondern auch ziemlich verstört aussah.

"Ist alles ... ähm ... ist alles in Ordnung?" Dämliche Frage, aber irgendetwas mußte er ja sagen. Boerne sah ihn an, und er hatte den Eindruck, daß der andere gerade erst wieder in die Realität zurückkam.

"Die zwei sind uns entwischt."

"Sieht so aus." Boerne hatte immer noch keine Anstalten gemacht, seine Hand freizugeben. "Lassen Sie mich bitte los?"

Boerne sah auf ihre Hände hinunter, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen. "Natürlich."

"Gut." Er räusperte sich. "Es hat wohl wenig Sinn, heute Nacht noch weiter nach Hoppenstedt zu suchen. Ich mach dann Feierabend für heute."

Boerne reagierte nicht, und Thiel dachte, daß sie morgen, wenn sie erst einmal eine Nacht über alles geschlafen hatten, vermutlich über die ganze Geschichte lachen würden. Oder sie einfach nie wieder erwähnen würden, das wäre noch viel besser.

"Ich geh dann nach Hause. Tschüß." Thiel drehte sich um, um zu seinem Fahrrad beim Vordereingang zu gehen, aber er kam nicht weit. Keine drei Schritte später hatte ihn Boerne gepackt und mit Schwung gegen die Wand geworfen - schon zum zweiten Mal heute Abend.(4)

"Au! Boerne, was ist denn in Sie gefahren?!" Er war so heftig mit der Wand kollidiert, daß das sicher ein paar blaue Flecken geben würde. Boernes Hände drückten seine Schultern gegen die Mauer und der andere starrte ihn an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Thiel wollte weg, aber Boerne hatte ihn so fest gepackt, daß er nicht so einfach freikam. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne mehr Gewalt einzusetzen als ihm lieb war. Er versuchte wenigstens dem viel zu intensiven Blick des anderen auszuweichen, aber auch das nur mit geringem Erfolg.

"Boerne ... lassen Sie doch den Unsinn ..."

"Wie lange wollen Sie das schon?" fragte Boerne schließlich unvermittelt.

"Was?"

"Mich."

Thiel war im ersten Moment sprachlos. Er suchte vergeblich nach einer Erklärung. "Ich ... äh ... das war nur ... die Umgebung ... und ... und …"

"Thiel." Boerne sah ihn an mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Entschlossenheit und er wußte plötzlich, daß er die Karten auf den Tisch legen mußte.

"Ich ... weiß es nicht. Ist das wichtig?"

"Nein." Boernes Stimme war ein ganzes Stück tiefer gerutscht, und seine Schultern wurden auch nicht mehr so fest gepackt. Thiel wollte aber auch gar nicht mehr weg, und es war überhaupt nicht nötig, daß ihn der andere noch festhielt. Wobei das an sich auch kein unangenehmes Gefühl war ... Er schloß die Augen, als Boerne näher kam. Das war besser, hier draußen, ohne Zuschauer und die ganzen Geräusche der anderen. Er war nicht mehr ganz so überrascht und erschrocken, und Boerne war dieses Mal auch viel langsamer und vorsichtiger. Thiel wunderte sich selbst darüber, daß er dem anderen so bereitwillig die Führung überließ. Aber es hatte etwas ungemein befreiendes, sich einfach nur küssen zu lassen. Nicht denken zu müssen. Nichts entscheiden zu müssen.

Nach wenigen Minuten schaltete sich sein Verstand allerdings doch wieder ein und erinnerte ihn daran, daß sie sich hier immer noch auf offener Straße befanden, wenn auch nicht unbedingt in einer der belebtesten Ecken der Stadt. Und daß Boerne ihn schon halb ausgezogen hatte. Und daß das zwar das war, was er wollte, aber daß ein Ortswechsel vielleicht doch eine gute Idee wäre.

"Boerne ..."

"Hm ..."

"Laß uns ..." Er mußte kurz nach Luft schnappen, als der andere sein Ohrläppchen zwischen die Lippen nahm. "Laß uns nach hause. Hier kann doch jede Minute jemand vorbeikommen ..."

"Das sind die hier glaube ich gewohnt", murmelte Boerne, und er mußte lächeln, obwohl das natürlich ein schwachsinniges Argument war.

"Aber ich nicht! Jetzt komm schon ..."

Boerne hörte auf damit, an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern, und sah ihn an. Thiel spürte, wie er rot wurde ... Boerne hatte aber auch eine seltsame Art ihn anzusehen! Aber der andere lächelte nur leicht und sagte: "Du siehst ein bißchen ... unordentlich aus." Er strich vorsichtig Thiels Haare wieder glatt und knöpfte das Hemd Knopf für Knopf wieder zu, das er eben wesentlich zügiger geöffnet hatte. Stattdessen wurde jetzt jeder geschlossene Knopf von einem sanften Kuß begleitet.

"Boerne ..."

"Was ist?" Boerne war gerade dabei, den Kragen seines Hemds wieder in Form zu bringen, und sah ihm deshalb zum Glück nicht in die Augen.

"Ich ... Ich glaube ich ..." Er konnte das einfach nicht sagen.

Aber als Boerne den Blick hob und ihn wieder ansah, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, daß der andere sowieso wußte, was er sagen wollte.

"Glaub‘ bloß nicht, ich lasse dich jetzt alleine mit dem Fahrrad fahren, damit du es dir unterwegs wieder anders überlegen kannst. Ich nehme dich mit dem Auto mit."

Thiel mußte lächeln. Das klang ... irgendwie beruhigend vertraut. Boerne war immer noch Boerne. Nur er selbst war wohl noch nicht so ganz wieder der Alte, denn ihm fiel als Antwort nur ein Nicken ein. Aber nach Boernes Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, reichte das im Moment auch völlig aus.

_______________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht, ob das geht, einen Kuß zu imitieren ... Aber das ist ja Thiels POV, und ich glaube, der gute Tiel macht sich hier was vor und sagt sich, wir tun nur so als ob. Und wenn wir beide nur so tun als ob, dann ist es auch kein echter Kuß ...
> 
> 2) Ich muß wohl nicht erwähnen, daß ich nicht den blassesten Schimmer habe, wie ein Darkroom von innen aussieht, und ob einen da tatsächlich Unbekannte ansprechen würden. Da das aber wohl der Sinn dieser Einrichtung ist, kommt's vermutlich hin. Und ich will dem armen Kerl auch nix Böses, der kann ja nicht ahnen, daß das gerade nicht so paßt ;) Der aufdringliche Eindruck entsteht nur durch Thiels POV, der halt gar nix davon hält, daß jemand Boerne angräbt ;)
> 
> 3) Auch wieder Thiels POV ... mir liegt es ja fern, in solchen Geschlechterstereotypen zu denken ;)
> 
> 4) Farfie hatte das schon beim Betalesen angemerkt ... ja, ich hab's wohl mit Wänden ...


End file.
